Sera un Sueño o es un Hechizo
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Este sera una noche complicada para St Tail pero lograra salir de esto, tendrá éxito para detener a este sujeto que trata de dominar y hacerlos sus esclavos o simplemente es un sueño.


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, ya que cada uno de ellos tiene su autor correspondiente Saint Tail y Ladybug. Esta historia lo hago solamente por diversión. Así que no me demanden. Gracias.

Sera un Sueño o es un Hechizo.

Ahora estamos en la escuela de St Paula, donde se encuentra una chica un tanto confundida, el día anterior estaba peleando con un tipo de mago, muy poderoso, ahora se encuentra de nuevo en la escuela, pero había notado algo diferente, todos los alumnos están como indiferentes, indolentes, no hay nada en común entre ellos, los que eran novios parecen extraños entre ellos, algo anda mal, se adentra en el patio de la escuela y se encuentra con el chico con el cabello oscuro, su traje negro, bueno casi todos están así pero este en particular es quien más le importa, pero al verla, la ignora completamente, se va de largo, lo llama pero el simplemente dice: "buenos días" así sin ninguna emoción, se dirige al salón de clases, en ese transcurso se encuentra con Saira pero ella también se nota un tanto extraña, con una mirada vacía, solo le dice: "buenos días" sin ningún tipo de gesto, ambos se van al salón. Meimi se queda en el patio, con lagrimas en sus ojos, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, prefiere mejor salirse de la escuela y dirigirse a su casa, en el camino, nota que las cosas están muy frías, por lo que trata de llegar lo más pronto que se pueda en la casa.

Se encuentra con sus padres, pero lejos de ser cariñosos, parecen un par de extraños, solo se ignoran el uno del otro, y miran con cierta indiferencia a Meimi, por lo que solo la invita a comer, ella nota que la comida esta fría, muy insípida, pero ellos no parecen importarles nada, por lo que la chica se dirige al cuarto, triste, se pone a llorar intensamente. Trata de recordar que fue lo que paso hace unas horas antes de todo esto.

Inicio de Flashback.

Se encuentra en la noche tranquilamente hasta que se encuentra con un ser oscuro, con una apariencia de mago o algo por el estilo, pero tiene una apariencia similar a los médicos de la época de la peste, lo sigue hasta llegar con él; este mismo le sonríe con mucha maldad detrás de aquella mascara. Había ocasionado que muchos de los habitantes estuvieran dormidos, hasta el mismo Daiki que trataba de atraparlo.

\- Te voy a detener.- dijo un tanto enojada y abrazando a Daiki.

\- No sabes nada de mí, ya verás que te voy hacer sufrir.- dijo aquel sujeto, libera entre sus manos un tipo de mariposa oscura. – vas a estar dormida…- mientras la mariposa se acerca a ella

\- Ya lo veras, no saldrás con la tuya. – toma su báculo de magia.- ¡ES HORA DEL SHOW!-salen unas palomas contra el sujeto pero este usa sus mariposas oscuras y todas terminan dormidas.

\- Eso no me funciona.- dijo sonriendo detrás de la máscara.- eres una maga muy hábil pero tú no eres nada para enfrentarte a mí. Vas a quedar dormida y vas a sufrir en ese sueño.

La mariposa se introduce en la pequeña maga, trata de mantenerse despierta pero no puede, fue dominada por la magia de aquel hombre.

Fin del Flashback.

Meimi trata de recordar las cosas, sabe que este ambiente no es real, se va corriendo como loca, buscando alguna manera de despertar, trata de no ser víctima de ese sujeto, siente de alguna manera que no solo la durmió.

Mientras tanto, había pasado unos segundos después de que este sujeto logro hacerla dormir, ahora tiene a la heroína bajo su control. Se quita la máscara y resulta ser Le Papillon, no pudo dominar Paris por culpa de aquella chica, ahora trata de dominar otras partes del mundo, ahora se va dejando a todas sus víctimas dormidas, pero en ese momento, aparece una chica con traje rojo, la verdad había alcanzado a este villano, trata de despertar a St Tail pero le es imposible, debe de capturar a Le Papillon, para romper con su magia. Trata de alcanzarlo, pero en ese momento, la chica le toma el brazo, dormida pero impide que alcance a ese sujeto.

\- Nuestro amo necesita de nosotros.- le toma del brazo, en ese momento también la toma del otro brazo Daiki, como si estuvieran manipulados.

\- Suéltame, debo de detener a…

\- Te gustan mis marionetas.- dijo sonriendo macabramente.- no te gustaría ser como ellos.

\- NO.- se suelta de ellos, se pone en una posición lejos, pero luego unas burbujas la atrapan.- ¿Qué es esto)

\- Mi marioneta sabe de magia, ahora estas en mis dominios Ladybug, no te vas a escapar de mis dominios.

\- No vas a salir con la tuya.- de alguna manera usando su yoyo trata de soltarse y logra poder atrapar momentáneamente a St Tail.

Se logra escapar y trata de pensar cómo lograr escapar de ella, ya que es muy hábil también, usa sus palomas también para poder atraparla pero le es difícil. De alguna manera tiene que hacer que despierte de la akuma que tiene en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Daiki.

En este sueño parece que se encuentra en Arabia Saudita, donde se encuentra rodeado de chicas, entre ellas esta Meimi, Saira, Lina, y otras mas de su salón, donde cumplía cada una de sus ordenes, pero no es normal, el nunca se sintió atraído por la religión, menos por el islam, ahora ve a las chicas como sumisas ante él, quizás en algún momento le hubiera gustado pero nota que no es normal esto. Se aleja del lugar a pesar de los ruegos de las chicas, se encuentra en un desierto, en su momento, trata de despertar, el sabe que esto no es más que un tipo de hechizo, por lo que cierra sus ojos, se empieza a rodear una luz azul, donde se concentra esta luz de su cabeza hacia el pecho, de alguna manera brilla una luz blanca que lo rodea, siente una paz, el trata de conservar esa calma.

De esa manera abre sus ojos, se encuentra en el techo de un edificio, aun es de noche, trata de encontrar a St Tail, porque en cierta manera recordó que ese sujeto adormece a las víctimas, pero no sabe qué hacer ese momento.

Ladybug trata de hacer despertar a St Tail de su sueño pero ella parece no ceder al poder, de alguna manera hace esos recorridos en círculos, ve al chico despierto.

De nuevo en el sueño de St Tail.

Esta chica trata de encontrar la solución, hasta que se encuentra con todos los amigos de la escuela, donde le dicen.

\- Sabemos que eres St Tail, te vamos a encerrar para siempre. Por ladrona…

\- Yo siempre trato de ayudar a todos, por favor…

\- Mereces la cárcel.- dijo un chico con el tono enojado.

\- Daiki .- mira con tristeza.

\- Eres una ladrona, mereces estar encerrada por toda tu vida.- le pone las esposas y sonríe con mucha maldad.

\- NO.- mira fijamente a todos.- ustedes no son reales, ustedes no pertenecen a mi familia.-

Empieza a brillar lentamente de luz azul, hasta convertirse en un tono más blanco, que parece desde afuera donde ella llega para atrapar a Ladybug pero algo le pasa a su cuerpo. Daiki sabe que ella está tratando de liberarse de ese hechizo.

\- Vamos St Tail libérate de ese mal.-le dice con gritos.

\- Vamos chica tu puedes.- dice con muchos ánimos.

\- No lo harán.- aparece de la nada Le Papillon.- será mi esclava.

\- No lo será.- dice el chico.- ella siempre es St Tail.

En ese momento la mariposa se destruye, St Tail ya vuelve a sí misma, se despertó, donde aparece Daiki atrapándola entre sus brazos. Ladybug con su yoyo atrapa al villano, pero este en ese momento, desaparece sin dejar rastro.

\- Maldita sea Ladybug algún día te voy atrapar y me voy a vengar.

En ese momento todo salió bien, luego de esa noche de locos, Daiki trato de no mirar el rostro, no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, en ese momento aparece Chat Noir de la nada.

\- ¿Dónde está el caballero andante?- dijo sarcástica.

\- Estaba ocupado tratando de amarrar policías dormidos, ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Por lo menos un poco de ayuda de su parte, casi me matan.- dijo un tanto enojada.

\- ¿Este… son novios?- dijo el chico detective.

\- No, solo es un chico ridículo.- dijo enojada.- que se supone que me iba ayudar.

Daiki no puede evitar sonreír, luego deja a St Tail sin mirarla, ya que quiere atraparla sin testigos. En ese momento ve a la pareja alejarse y discutir, ni siquiera se despidieron de ellos.

\- Daiki, muchas gracias por animarme en despertar.- dijo mirando en el suelo.- no pensé caer en ese sueño. Era horrible.- dijo llorando.

\- Mira no paso nada, yo también fui manipulado pero de alguna manera desperté, aquí estamos.- trata de tomarle las manos, pero ella los retira.

\- Aun no es el momento, pero algún día nos veremos.- dijo sonriendo.

Se va alejando en la noche, en ese momento entre la pareja de extraños y ellos, vaya locura, se va alejando atreves de la noche, para descansar y reflexionar.

En la mañana siguiente se encuentra con unos chicos, unas facciones francesas y ella del oriente, tratando de tomar un taxi, junto con otros chicos de nacionalidad francesa, Daiki noto que los dos, el rubio y la oriental, se les hizo conocidos, sonrió y sabia ahora quienes son, pero prefirió reservarse el secreto, después de todo no habían robado nada. Veía como se ponían a pelear entre ellos y simplemente se alejo. Se encuentra con Meimi y la invita a comer, ella lo acepta se van juntos. Era raro pero era una noche divertida la de ayer.

Fin.

Bueno luego de entre estar en medio de sueños, y luego ver la serie de Ladybug con mi esposa Mimi –chan pues me dio la idea de hacer esta historia, espero que les haya agradado, quizás lo puse en medio de batallas, sueños y todo, pero así a veces se inicia la historia.

9 de Agosto de 2017. 1:17 am. J


End file.
